


Am I Seeing Double?

by StarflareKnight



Series: Endless, Silly, Random, What? [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Randomness, Singing, Song Lyrics, Taylor being Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/pseuds/StarflareKnight
Summary: Taylor and Jake are celebrating their 2 year anniversary at the renamed 'Andromeda' Hotel. But then, things get really odd when a fog comes over. With a Catalyst separated from his friends! Can they find a way to bring him back home? Or better yet, can Jake take two 'Taylors' being in the same building?





	Am I Seeing Double?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



            Ok people, I got a gift fic from NympheSama, which I laugh at because of how Taylor was singing that song from Grease. It help cheer me up since I am having to cover for someone at work because they are on vacation. Lazy Bastard. So as a Thank You for Nymph, here’s a Gift Fic for him. Just a random thought if his Taylor along with Jake meet one of my OCs. And thus, this came out. Hope it does Nymph’s version of Taylor justice….

            And Flamers same warning as in my main fic. Only now I have a Prop sword of Excalibur from SAO. Make a flame, Taste my Blade…….

            Oh and Nymph, the setting for this is after your series: Summer of Endless Love, 2 years after give or take, so your Taylor is human at this point. Just to clarify. Now then, without further ado, Allons-y!

           

            I own nothing except my OC Isaac and this variant of Taylor belongs to NypmheSama

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Am I Seeing Double???**

**Location – Rooftop Garden, Andromeda Hotel**

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

As I wake up after a long night, I turn my head to see Jake still out like a light. Oh, Top Gun. We sure had some fun when we arrived for our 2 year anniversary. But, I had plans waiting for us, especially since I am finally able to walk normally again. So I sneak to the elevator as quietly as I can to get us some food. Thankfully, it was off season, so we have to place all to ourselves. Though Diego did warn them us as a joke, to be careful if Jake were ever to become like Jack from ‘The Shining’ run! Oh I can remember that moment….

            _“I’m just saying, just the two of you out there is fine and all, but aren’t you worried that one of you might get cabin fever? Next thing you know, one of you will be hiding in the bathroom with a kitchen knife while other will chop it down with fire axe.” Diego said with humor and sarcasm. “Wow, really Assbutt? You have no faith in the two of us?” I ask while trying not to laugh. “Ok, but don’t blame me if you didn’t listen!”_

            Well, as least the Vaanti are still around, so if does come to that, they’ll stop us from doing something drastic. On my down though, I did notice quite the fog in the area, but with the barrier that Vaanu created now gone, the Vaanti had to deal with weather like we did. Luckily for them, before they left after their wedding, Aleister and Grace warned them about such things when it comes to weather like hurricanes. Knowing him, he probably made sure the hotel was also build to resist the high-speed winds. So as long as we stay inside, we’ll be fine. But what am I thinking? I gotta get some food for me and Jake.

            But if I was looking out longer…. I would of notice something or someone walking to the hotel…….

 

_??? POV_

 

            Man, I thought La Huerta never had crazy weather….. well I’ve been wrong before. So naturally, I keep following the trail leading me to somewhere, and I noticed it wasn’t as cold as before. I wasn’t in the tundra area anymore? Come to think of it, I look around and all I see is Furball on my shoulder. “We didn’t get lost from the others, did we?” _Mmrrmm?_ Even the little guy seemed worried as well. “Yeah, I wondering if we got separated from the rest of the group in that blizzard.” So, I keep walking carefully but quickly so I won’t get ambushed.

            Then I see it, the Celestial? How did I wind up all the way back here? And why was it named the ‘Andromeda’ now? “This is weird.” But this was a place I was familiar with despite the name being different. So I walk inside. Empty as ever. But instead of it being a mess from when the Vaanti were trying to get us, it was neat and clean… “What the….. Okay I’m getting very confused here.” then I hear my voice from behind me?

            “Huh? Did someone come from the docks? I don’t remember seeing……. What the…..?” I turn seeing me? Did I have a twin brother or something? I get a better look and I can already tell some differences. For starters his hair was a little tint of red while mine was brown, and his eyes, they were blue not green. And he seemed a little uneasy seeing me. Almost as if he had seen me before, so to thaw the ice here I try to talk to him. “Ummm…… Hello?” then he freaks out a little bit. Okay that’s a lie. He freaks out a LOT.

            “No….. NO!!!! You’re not real!!! You… you died! I saw you die from the Omega Mech!!” ok, the what mech? What was the lookalike talking about? I eventually corner the guy and to get him to stop panicking, I whack him on the back of his head. “Okay, knock it off. No need to go on the cuckoo train. You’re scaring Furball here.” this gotten him to look at the little guy in disbelief and then “Fur..ball? I thought you were with Quinn and Atomic. So how did……” he then took a closer look at me and said……  

            “So, you’re not him after all. Sorry, I guess I’m still uneasy about…. Nevermind. How exactly did you get here? Boat? Plane? Mysterious ways from an unknown source?” he tried laughing it off, but he was still very shaken. “Would you believe that I was actually heading to a place up north on this island?”

 

_Taylor’s POV_

 

            What, wait? Does that mean…..? Ah shit….. He must be from another timeline. One that somehow wasn’t connected with the others after I gave that bastard his energy back. And since this guy hasn’t encountered Lundgren yet…. Better try to play it safe. I take a closer look at what he’s wearing. Apparently he had a Hartfeld shirt underneath the aviator jacket he had on. And aside from the scarf and fingerless gloves, he had an odd looking gauntlet on his left wrist and what looked like a deck of cards? Weird getup. And he had Green eyes, not blue like mine or my Endless self. Maybe…..

            “So to show that I didn’t wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Taylor is my name. Yours?” it took him awhile so see if he should answer. Then “Isaac. Isaac Buckalew.” Ok so he isn’t another version of me then. That’s at least good. He’s not a manipulative bastard. And Furball trusts him pretty well. “So, to let you know, this isn’t really your world. You might of slipped into a tear without knowing.” I would’ve expected him to be in denial and make a joke about it, but… “That does make kinda sense. If the hotel’s name is different, then this isn’t where I belong. Any idea on how I can get back to mine?” 

That however gotten me a little worried. Because I had no idea how he even got here. But then I had a very devious idea. First things first though I ask him what he had been through, and who he had met. I was kinda of surprised with he went through; fictional people helping him and his friends, 14 catalysts instead of 12, being able to summon real monsters from his deck, Isaac himself being captured by the Vaanti with Diego.

            _That does explain slightly longer hair and the goatee, as least he’s not like Rourke_ , and definitely surprised by the fact he is related to Mike! “So, yeah we were on our way with the heart to get to this ‘ _Lernaean Gate_ ’ in hopes of getting us back home.” Man if only I could tell him with he is gotta get into, but he must of caught my expression since he said “No, don’t. Don’t need any Spoilers, River Song” Did he just call me!? Oh man, guess he must be good friends with his Jake then. Oh the other hand, since he’s related to Mike over there, I’m not very surprised. But I had to ask

            “So what does Top Gun call ya, anyway?” this made him raise an eyebrow in amusement. “Well, I call him Aragorn since he called me Boy Scout.” Wait he’s called Boy Scout too!? That’s when I had a rather evil prank for my Jake. “So, since you’re here for who knows how long, want to help me out with my husband?” he look at me for a moment then, “Okay then, shoot. What’s the plan?” first things first though, he needs to trim his hair back to how he had it. “Before I say anything, let’s cut your hair first……”

 

_Jake’s POV_

           

      **2** **hours and**   **15 Minutes later…..**

 

            Now where’d he go? I wake up on the rooftop and noticed that Boy Scout wasn’t with me. I sure hope he isn’t gonna ambush me with another one of his singin’ phases. As much I as love the idiot, he can really get overboard with his songs. But man, this fog sure is reminding me of good ol’ Shreveport, at least there ain’t any gators here. Soon enough I spot that amusing husband of mine. Huh, since when did he have a Hartfield shirt? Must gotten it from one of the others, but when? But can’t wait to take it off of him later.           

            “Mornin’ Top Gun, was just gonna head back up with your breakfast.” Breakfast and bed? He sure knows how to treat me. He must of forgotten something since he snapped his fingers in realization. “Shoot, forgot about the grits! Hang on. Back right back.” He went back to the kitchen and not even 10 seconds later, he come back with his adventurer outfit back when Ariel gave it to him! “Wha…. How did you……” but he was smirking in amusement at me as I tried to get the words out.

            “Sorry, Aragorn. Trade secret.” Wait, Aragorn? When did he think of that name? I take a look at a mirror and… “Huh, guess I do look like him. But hey, what brought this new nickname on?” but he shook his head at me and said…. “Sorry sweetie, Spoilers.” Okay now he’s trying to be a smart-ass. So I’ll play his little game. “Fine, fine if you’re gonna act this, what’s on today’s agenda? We really can’t do anything outside atm.” I immediately regret saying since.

            “Well for starters, how about a little game of Hide and Seek?” oh crap….. but I asked for it. “I’ll hide, and you have to find me.” So after eating my breakfast, I close my eyes and starting counting. Then I hear him say “up to 60 Jake, and no fast counting!” sigh, the little twerp. So I do start over and count slowly up to 60 like he asked. If only I’d knew what crazy shit I was gonna witness later that day……

            So after I’m done counting, I try to think like he would and see where that takes me. I try the bar where we first made ourselves official, but no such luck. He wasn’t even in here. “Damn it Boy Scout. Where ya go this time?” so I try checking behind the bar counter, but nothing. Until I heard something from the door, so I sneak quietly as possible to the door, but then “WHOA!!!”

            I slipped on an ice slick! The hell!? I thought we left his little Special Snowflake back with Red and Maybelline! So how it…. That little sneak! Oh ho, he is gonna get when I get me hands on him……..

            Then I hear laughter coming from outside! So I rush out to where the pool is and there he is…. Laughing and smiling at me. Oh, he’s not gonna for me. “Okay, Boy Scout, I found ya. Now it’s your turn to…” but he interrupts by saying “Yeah, you found me, but you have to catch me first! Come on, Top Gun. You’re not chicken, are you?” did he just call me chicken? Now he’s asking for it. So I try to rush at him, but he must of guess where I was gonna go since all of  a sudden he jumps out of the way, and I wind up falling into the pool!

            “Dammit, Taylor! This isn’t funny!” but he laughs and just runs off! Oh… I am so gonna kick his ass when I get him…….

 

_Isaac’s POV_

**15 minutes ago**

 

Never thought messin’ was this Jake was gonna be fun. Soon as he starts counting, me and Taylor, quickly head out of the restaurant and discuss what the next step was. “So, simply put, we go in different directions and lead him to the pool outside. Is that about right?” I ask him. “Yep, and make sure he doesn’t get too close, he make mistake you for the ‘island spirit’.” He must of actually seen this spirit himself, but instead of asking I just nod. So I bolt to one of the bars while Taylor took off to the game room.

            I also took Furball with me and try to be quiet as a mouse. I hear Jake coming inside the bar and as quietly as possible, I sneak out of there as well. But when I’m outside, I decided to do a little underhanded tactic and whisper to Furball “Hey, think you can give him the slip for me?” he got the message and made a little ice trail. Then I run to a corner and look back. I see the door opening and then “WHOA!!!!” he falls on his back! I tried not to laugh after dashing off. Little while later, the three of us made it back to their room dubbed the ‘ _Taylor McKenzie_ ’ room and just was laughing after scaring Jake into falling into the pool earlier.

            “I take it he’ll come here eventually?” I asked. He was nodding since he was still laughing a bit. After he calmed down, “Okay, enough fooling around I got just the thing to get to him and a perfect song to it.” Wait a song? Oh boy, so I ask what song he had in mind. And I instantly regret asking. But……

            “Okay, I’ll bite. So how do we do this?” I ask him because, it seems kinda fitting for me as well. “Well, here’s how it will work. First off……” and thus begins Taylor’s singing torment on Jake. What did he see it weirdo?

 

**_Third POV_ **

           

            After drying himself off, Jake stomps over back to their room, knowing Taylor would hide there last. _And when I get him, his ass is mine._ He was thinking. He was preparing to unlock it, when he saw the door was ajar. So he slowly walks over to it, and opens it slowly. “Boy Scout, you in here? I swear if your gonna do something crazy, I am not gonna be….”  

            Then he hears it, the sound of a phone connected to speakers. Playing a song. And the first thing that comes to mind is…… “Shit…..” then he sees ‘Taylor’ coming from behind the tree in the room. Holding a microphone. “Boy Scout, no don’t even try to……..” he says but gets cut off when….

            “ _It’s astounding, Time is fleeting. Madness takes it’s toll……”_ ‘Taylor’ starts singing. “Boy Scout, I swear if you……” Jake tries to say but get cut off when…. _“But listen closely……”_

 _“Not for very much longer……”_ came from behind him! He turn and sees “Boy Scout? How did…..” then the first singing Taylor tosses the mike to the one behind Jake. _“I’ve got to keep control…..”_ then he realized something, there was TWO Taylors! But before he could even question the impossibility of it, with no warning at all, the Taylor behind Jake gets a little crazy with the lyrics

            “ _I remember! Doing the Time Wrap~! Drinking, those moments when…… The blackness would hit me!”_ he screams while running to the tree, kicking his leg up like silly. “Please, please don’t Tay…….”

            “ _And the void would be calling…..”_ was when both Taylors were singing. “God fuckin’ dammit.” Jake said “ _LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!!”_ and he sits in defeat knowing he can’t escape. “ _LET”S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!!”_ both them said. And then from the speakers….        

            **“It’s just a jump to the left…..”** _I’m gonna kill Taylor for making me do this….. At least Quinn isn’t here to see this……._ Isaac says in his thoughts before saying out with the other Boy Scout….

            “ _And then a step to the right…..”_ **“Put your hands on your hips….”** _“You bring your knees tight!! But it’s the Pelvic thrust, that really drive you insane!!!!”_ this was making Taylor happy as he sees Jake gawking at him doing this random song. _Oh Top Gun, I’ll do anything to keep ya on your toes….._ Was what he was thinking before getting back to the song. _“LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!! LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!!”_ then the two separate for Taylor to take the lead with the song again

            _“It’s so dreamy, oh fantasy free me! So you can’t see me, no not at all. In another dimension, for voyeuristic intention. Well secluded, I see all.”_ this got Jake to facepalm in humor saying “You’re killing with this song Taylor, both you and your lookalike. He’s not the……” but then while the double was gonna start his part…. “Don’t worry, Jake, I explain after the show. But first enjoy…”

            _“With a bit of a mindflip…..”_ Isaac had started. _“You’re into the Timeslip. AH!”_ Taylor continued with. _“And nothing can ever bee the same.”_ the green eyed said with blue eyed taking his verse. _“You’re spaced out of sensation….” “Like you’re out of sedation!”_ that was when Jake notice when both of them had different eye colors, showing that this guy was not the Endless.  _And thank goodness for that. Taylor really hated the older version of him. And he has some explaining to do._

            _“LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!! LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!!”_ Furball seeing them dancing crazy like again run into Jake’s lap, hoping if he could do something. But “Sorry little guy, even I can’t do much about this…..” and then he see his Boy Scout taking the lead again.

            _”Well I was walkin’ down the street, just havin’ a think, when a snake of a guy, gave me an evil wink! He shook a me up, he took me by surprise, he had a pickup truck and the devil’s eyes!”_ Taylor said winking at Jake. Which made him chuckle a little. _“He stared at me and I felt a change, time ain’t nothin’ never would again!”_ and then Isaac paired up again. _“LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!! LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!!”_ but then before the speaker played the old man again, Taylor quickly grabbed Jake to get him into. “Wha… Boy Scout! No I don’t…..” but he was cut off with a kiss and then…. “Fine, but just because you asked nicely.”

            **“It’s just a jump to the left….”** _“And then a step to the right!”_  Despite doing this against his will, Jake was actually having some fun in it. **"** **Put your hands on your hips….”** _“You bring your knees in tight! But it’s the Pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane! LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!! LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!!”_ but then Jake and Isaac freak when Taylor tries to tap dance around in the room. “YEAOOWWWWWW!!!!” this freaked out Furball as he hid under a pillow at the bed.

            But the other two had their jaws dropped seeing him. Isaac turned to Jake asking “Is he always like this?” his answer? “Only when he feeling like singing. Which is most of the time.” Isaac cringed at Jake’s reply. “I truly feel sorry for you.” Jake then looked at the double and then. “Thanks, means a lot. But I really do love the guy, no matter how much of an idiot he can be.” But then the dancing stop when Taylor started singing again, prompting Isaac to follow along again….

            _“LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!! LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!!”_ then speakers spoke one more time. **“It’s just a jump to the left!”** the old man said sounding more manic. _“And then a step to the right!”_ **“PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS!!”** _“You bring your knees in tight!”_ Jake then notice Taylor was up close in front of him doing the last part…. “Wow, have you no shame, do ya Boy Scout?” he ask with his trademark smirk.

            But instead of answering, Taylor was determined to finish the song before crashing in the end. _But it’s the Pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane!! LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!! LET’S DO THE TIMEWRAP AGAIN!!!!”_ and with that… the two collapse on the ground. Laughing their asses off!

 

_Jake’s POV_

           

            Okay, after the little show Taylor and ‘Isaac’ had given me, (with Isaac saying this was all Taylor’s idea. That I can definitely believe.) They gave me the explanation why he was even here to begin with. And with what he has dealt with up until his arrival here. “So, you’re telling me, in your reality, the two of us get along since you’re related to Mike? And you just trying to get to the gate like we did?” he answer with “Yeah, putting much, but no spoiling. If I were to do something because I knew how it would happen, the group I am with will get suspicious of me.”

            Well, he’s got good enough sense NOT to ask. Which was good, because if he just barely getting to the tundra area, then he hasn’t encountered……. No get a grip Jake, that bastard Rex is dead. But I realized, he isn’t dead yet in Isaac’s reality, man he’s gonna be hurt when he sees… “Hey, Aragorn? Stop being mopey. It doesn’t suit you. And if I’m gonna face while there, then I’m sure I can handle it. I have to. To make sure Quinn doesn’t get possess by the Island Heart again. And to make sure Ryan doesn’t push himself. Even if he does have the Master Sword with him.”

            The Master Sword?! That’s a real thing where he’s from? Holy crap…. Someone must be trying to help em’ out. But then he was lookin’ outside saying “Huh, the fog is clearing up. Guess you guys are finally gonna have some ‘fun’.” Little smart aleck, of course we’re gonna have fun. But only when he’s not around. Then we all notice it, Isaac and Furball starting to disappear. What the…..

            “So, that’s how I’m gonna get back to my own world. The fog bought me here. Well you two, hope you live happy and long lives. I know I’m going to do so after seeing all of this.” And with that, he just went out like a puff of smoke. The two of us were staring at where he was until….        

            “Hey, Boy Scout?” he replies with “Yeah Top Gun?” and one thing was coming to my mind. “Was I just seeing double?”

 

* * *

 

 

            Oh I hope I did Nymph’s version of Taylor justice in this. If not, then crap……. and please forgive me Nymph. And Flamers don’t try anything funny. I will use Excalibur.


End file.
